Gohan and the Gamer
by jcjunior
Summary: Percy has been granted with the power of gamer, and becomes one of the strongest demigod recorded in history. However, on his quest to save the trapped Artemis and Annabeth, he is bested at the titan's fort by none other than Atlas. Just when he is about to give in, a mysterious boy appears and easily beats Atlas. Starts after cell saga. Please vote for who will be with Gohan.


Cross time and space, the creator of the story universe, Chaos is searching for a soul worthy of holding this unique power he will bequeath on it. He searched in the four pathenons (Greek gods, primordial, Christian, and Egyptian), and finally I found someone. A new born son of Poseidon in the Greek god's universe, his name, Perseus Jackson. I looked in disgust as Poseidon used the so called ancient rules as an excuse to abandon his wife and son. I shook my head and sighed, there was no such a thing as an ancient laws, the only law there is, is that immortal beings (not counting semi-immortals like hunters) are not allowed to participate in a war if opposite side has no supporting immortal being.

I quickly flashed inside and touched the baby's forehead and sent him the unique power that will activate when he is five years old.

Five years later

Percy POV

I was so excited tomorrow, it was my birthday! This meant a full day off without that dickhead stepfather of mine. As soon as my mom married my stepfather, the beating started. I always wore long sleeves to hide my scars.

School was always hard for me, I was born with ADHD and Dyslexia. After enduring a whole day of school, I rushed home, which was an unusual sight because I never rushed home, I always tried to stay after school to help the teachers, take longer routes, just to delay the beating. However, today was a beating free day. My mom was taking me to the Montauk beach on Long island. After playing in the ocean for a whole day, my mom called me back at exactly eight o'clock. She always insisted on eating the cake exactly when i was born. We started counting down 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! As I blew the candles, a strange box appeared before me

**Ping!**

**Congratulations! You have reached your fifth birthday without dying! For this you are getting a grand reward! Welcome to the game!**

**Perseus Achilles Jackson**

**LV1 0/100 EXP**

**HP- 200/200**

**Mana- 50/50**

**Race-? (+2 dex, vit, STR, stm)**

**Title-the gamer (gives 10 states points every five level ups)**

**STR (strength)-2+ (2) =4**

**Vit (vitality)-3+ (2) =5**

**Dex (dexterity)-1+ (2) =3**

**Stm (stamina)-1+ (2) =3**

**Int (intelligence)-2**

**Wis (wisdom)-1 **

**Luc (luck)-2**

**Stat points- 10**

**Money-50$/0D/0A**

**Bio- Perseus Jackson is the son of? And Sally Jackson, he is a? Which gives him a small boost of power. He loves his mother dearly and hates his step father (who is a dickhead) with a passion. He wishes to find the meaning of his life. He is currently confused about this super cool new power.**

I repeatedly hit my head on my hand, just to make sure that I was not imagining the box I was seeing. I turned my head to look at my mom, she apparently did not see the box. I touched the box and it swirled in the air, I swiped it and it disappeared.

We finished the cake, and I was allowed to play in the sea again. When I stepped into the ocean there was another

**Ping!**

**You have entered a water body, due to? You have gained a (+20) in STR, vit, dex, stm, +2000 HP and Mana**

**Perseus Achilles Jackson**

**LV1 0/100 EXP**

**HP: 200+(2000)=2200/200+(2000)+2200**

**Mana: 50+(2000)=2050/50+(2000)=2050**

**Race-? (+2 dex, vit, STR, stm)**

**Title-the gamer (gives 10 states points every five level ups)**

**STR (strength)-2+ (2+20) =24**

**Vit (vitality)-3+ (2+20) =25**

**Dex (dexterity)-1+ (2+20) =23**

**Stm (stamina)-1+ (2+20) =23**

**Int (intelligence)-2**

**Wis (wisdom)-1 **

**Luc (luck)-2**

**Stat points- 10**

**Money-50$/0D/0A**

**Bio- Perseus Jackson is the son of? And Sally Jackson, he is a? Which gives him a small boost of power. He loves his mother dearly and hates his step father (who is a dickhead) with a passion. He wishes to find the meaning of his life.**

My jaws dropped, my stats were off the charts. I swiped the box away and looked around, there was and old looking ship over there, but none of the people on the beach seem to notice it. I climbed into the boat, and suddenly there was a

**Ping!**

**Quest alert! Survive the hordes of Zombie on the ship!**

**Rewards:**

**One imperial gold spear**

**One new weapon**

**100 EXP**

**2 stat points**

**100Aureus**

**Failure: Death**

**Yes/No**

I gulped at the result if I fail the quest, but then I looked at my off charts stats. I shrugged my shoulders, it shouldn't be too hard. So I pressed yes and picked up the spear nearby. I looked at it, and there was a

**Ping!**

**You have created a new skill**

**Observe LV1**

**Info- you can see the stats of objects and people**

**Limits- you can currently observe all objects and people 4 levels higher than you**

**Imperial Golden Spear**

**Info- a roman spear made out of imperial gold, a weapon that is good against monsters**

**Attack- 5xDex+STR**

**Weight- 5 KG (slightly heavy for you)**

**+5% attack when used against a monster**

I picked up the spear, and like the game said, felt slightly heavy in my arms. I did some calculations in my head, I could cause a total of 139 points of damage normally, and 146 against a monster! There was another

**Ping! For doing math calculations the first time in your life, you have raised your INT by 1**

Huh, that was convenient. I waited for the enemy to show itself. After a moment, a Zombie quickly emerged from below the decks. I quickly observed the Zombie.

**Normal Roman Zombie**

**LV4**

**HP: 400/400**

**Mana: 0/0**

**STR- 8**

**VIT: 3**

**DEX: 3**

**STM: 4**

**INT: 1**

**WIS: 0**

**LUC: 0**

**Bio- it's a Zombie! What else could I say? An unfortunate soul that got rejected from the underworld.**

**Kill to gain- 50 EXP**

My eyes bulged at the EXP I could gain. I quickly sneaked behind the Zombie. I jabbed the spear into the Zombie as it howled in pain.

**139+ (7) attack!**

It swung its hands, trying to backhand me, but I dodged it just in time, thanks to my improved stats. This time, I aimed for the head as I threw the spear. It hit the zombie right in its forehead

**Critical Damage! 150% (139+7) =220 damage! **

I quickly checked the Zombie's HP

**Zombie HP-36/400**

I pulled the spear out of the Zombie's head and hit the Zombie's head with the butt of my spear.

**146 damage!**

**You have gained 50 EXP and 5$!**

**You have created three new skills!**

**Critical damage LV1**

**Info- gives an extra 150% damage **

**Chance of happening- (LUC + DEX)**

**Sneaking LV1**

**30% chance of not being discovered**

**10% chance critical strike**

**Spear mastery LV1**

**Level- below average demigod**

**+5% damage when using spear**

I smiled at the new skills I gained. I looked at the rest of the zombie's with a dangerous glint in my eyes, the zombies obviously gulped together. Looks like I am getting my first level up today. I ran towards the zombies and poked the Zombie in its head. I ducked the other Zombie's blow and let it hit the first Zombie's head. The first zombie immediately turned into dust. While the second Zombie was confused, I slashed off the zombie's head with the side of my spear.

10 minutes later

I had fought off eight more Zombies until the horde stopped coming. I gained a total of 400 EXP! Suddenly, there was a

**Ping!**

**Quest Completed! Survive the horde of Zombies on the ship! **

**One imperial gold spear**

**One new weapon**

**100 EXP**

**2 stat points**

**100Aureus**

**Ping!**

**Due to fighting in an extreme battle, you have gained +1 STR, VIT, DEX, and STM**

**Ping! Due to constant use of skill, you have gained one level in the skills below,**

**Spear mastery LV2**

**Level- below average demigod**

**+6% damage when using spear**

**Critical damage LV2**

**Info- gives an extra 160% damage **

**Chance of happening- (LUC + DEX)**

**You have gained 2 levels!**

**Perseus Achilles Jackson**

**LV3 0/1600 EXP**

**HP: 400+ (2000) =2400/2400**

**Mana: 100+ (2000) =2100/2100**

**Race-? (+2 dex, vit, STR, stm)**

**Title-the gamer (gives 10 states points every five level ups)**

**STR (strength)-3+ (2+20) =25**

**Vit (vitality)-4+ (2+20) =26**

**Dex (dexterity)-2+ (2+20) =24**

**Stm (stamina)-2+ (2+20) =24**

**Int (intelligence)-2**

**Wis (wisdom)-1 **

**Luc (luck)-2**

**Stat points- 22**

**Money: 50$/0D/100A**

**Bio- Perseus Jackson is the son of? And Sally Jackson, he is a? Which gives him a small boost of power. He loves his mother dearly and hates his step father (who is a dickhead) with a passion. He wishes to find the meaning of his life.**

I looked at the money I have gained, I was not sure what kind of currency it was. I clicked it on the screen, hoping to find some clue about the secret currency, and a box popped out

**Aureus **

**The aureus (pl. aurei, 'golden', used as a noun) was a gold coin of ancient Rome originally valued at 25 pure silver denarii. One Aureus can exchange for 50,000 $.**

My jaws dropped for the second time that night, 50,000$! 100 Aureus can make me a millionaire! I then observed the sword I got.

**Anaklusmos (Greek for Riptide)**

**Info- this sword contains the immortal power of? , it can only be used to its full potential when the owner gains the sword's trust and a master of the arts of sword.**

**Attack- 200**

**+10% when used against monster**

**+20% due to you being the son of?**

I smiled at the progress I made tonight, this was enough. I went back to spent the rest of my birthday night with my mom. As I fell asleep in my bed, I swore to myself that I would become so powerful that nobody could touch my mother and myself.

these are the skills i have come up with so far, please add any skill or perk you want!

gamer mind

gamer body

observe

critical strike

water control

lightning control

necromancy

shadow control

earth control

language

sword fighting

hand to hand combat

archery

dagger mastery

smithery

iron body

Biology

Astronomy

Chemistry

geology

Ecology

Physics

kissing

time control

dancing

singing

energy blast

illusion control

mist control

magic

fire control

matter control

sneaking

spear mastery

trident mastery

maintenence


End file.
